Perfect Bliss
by Troll99
Summary: Part 3 of "Triade Series", sequel to "What If" and "Every Time I Look Into Your Eyes". Beka/Tyr, hints of Trance/Harper. *Complete!*


Title: Triade - 3 - Perfect Bliss (Bekas POV)  
  
Author: Troll99  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Pairing: Beka/Tyr  
  
Summary: Beka thinks about her friends and enjoys her love  
  
Author's Note: Verses are from the song "Perfect Bliss", sung by the group Bellefire  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tribune entertainment.  
  
************************  
  
Perfect Bliss  
  
I think they call it love  
  
There's nothing to be scared about  
  
Believe me  
  
Ain't nothing we can do  
  
Just let it be a part of you  
  
And feel it  
  
Believe me Tyr; there is nothing to be afraid of. I always knew that under this hard shell you are a good guy. You are not so different from us humans, kludges, as you sometimes call us. You have feelings too, although you sometimes, or perhaps even most of the time, have a really hard time to admit it. And you cannot do anything against these feelings, just like I. I almost gave up on hope of ever forcing you into admitting your true emotions, admitting what you really feel for me. But I succeeded at the end! Yes, I reached my goal and it makes me happier than ever. How long have I been longing for you, how long have I felt desire to feel your hands on me, how long have I hoped you'd finally see me as a woman. Almost too long, but yet, not too long. And now, that you finally gave in, don't even think of backing up again! I will never allow you to do it. It's so wonderful when you take me in your arms, when I feel tender and yet so powerful touch of your body against mine, when your eyes look at me sparkling with happiness. Let yourself be carried away by the stream, by the flow of emotions and love. Can you feel it? Can you feel how our souls become as one?  
  
I wanna let you know  
  
I'll promise, I'll promise  
  
To never let you go  
  
You know, you know  
  
I will never let you go. Never! I have been waiting for too long, and now that my happiness is so complete, I will hold on tight to it, I will never let this love slip away. And I promise you, you will never ever be alone again. I will always be there for you, I will be your hold in the tempest, I will be your harbor when you return from the stormy sea. And I will do anything I can to protect you.  
  
We can make it good  
  
We can make it right  
  
We can make the shadows turn to light  
  
Boy, when it feels like this  
  
When it feels like this  
  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
We don't need to hurt  
  
We don't need the pain  
  
We can be the sun behind the rain  
  
We can make everything work out good, we can chase the shadows away and turn them into light. You have been alone for too long, you had to do too many bad things. But that's over now. Finally you have a chance to relax in a harbor; finally you can rest in someone's loving arms. There is someone for you there. Someone who understands you, who loves you, someone who will always try to chase the shadows away and wipe the pain from your eyes. At last we can both say: "We are happy!" We don't have to hurt anyone more. Now that we finally managed to jump over our own shadows, we can also help the others, we can show them that love can overcome even the greatest differences. We could be their sunshine after the rain.  
  
Boy, when it feels like this  
  
When it feels like this  
  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
When we are together all the black clouds disappear; we are basking in the sunshine of our love. Sometimes I feel a bit guilty, yes. When I think that we two are so happy, while all the others are sinking into sorrow and pain. When I look into Trance's eyes I can see her pain. But for her and Harper, there is still a ray of hope, hope to find themselves again. But, when I think of Rommie...... then I wish I could hit Dylan in his butt with all my power. How could he act so...... so..... dirty? How could he hurt so terribly the only person who loved him more than life itself? I can still see her eyes, looking at me the night before she disappeared. I have never seen such a pain in someone's eyes, I have never seen someone suffer so deeply. But it has already been too late. The morning after she was gone and Dylan still couldn't understand what happened. I had to scream my soul, my rage out on him to make him see and try to find her, although only half-hearted. Naturally with no success! He couldn't possibly understand that she wanted to disappear forever, that she never wanted to see him with Molly again.  
  
You're scared it's gonna change  
  
You say you need a guarantee  
  
Just leave it  
  
You'll look but you won't find  
  
Don't you know that love is blind  
  
Just feel it  
  
But...... all these painful memories are unimportant now. I feel sorry for Rommie and Dylan, but I can count me happy to have you, Tyr Anasazi, out of Victoria by Barbarossa. And our love won't change. No, I cannot give you any guarantee, I can only try to make you as happy as much as I can and expect you to do the same for me. You told me once, you could never start any relationship with a human woman. But, as always........ love is blind and knows no limits, accepts no borders. It is simply there and you cannot influence it in any way. You fought very hard against it, but you lost at the end and I am sure that no defeat has ever been so sweet to you as this one. Finally you let yourself be led by your emotions. And therefore I'm thanking you.  
  
I wanna let you know  
  
I'll promise, I'll promise  
  
To never let you go  
  
You know, you know  
  
I promise to never let you fall. Never! When I wake up in the middle of the night and see you lying there by my side, I know just how lucky I am, how good it was that I never really gave up. That I fought for you, although I often stood at the edge of despair. And when I look at you while you're asleep I think to myself - when was the last time that you slept so peacefully and so careless as you do now? I'm proud to be the one who gave you your peace of mind back.  
  
We can make it good  
  
We can make it right  
  
We can make the shadows turn to light  
  
We still have lot of work to do. There are still many things undone, waiting for us to finish them. But for the first time in my life I am confident that we can make it. For the first time I can see a clear, bright future for you and me. Future with no wars, no battles, just peaceful life with someone I love. And that's when I get so euphoric I could sing - if I knew how to do it and if I wouldn't wake you up by doing it.  
  
Boy, when it feels like this  
  
When it feels like this  
  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
We don't need to hurt  
  
We don't need the pain  
  
We can be the sun behind the rain  
  
Boy, when it feels like this  
  
When it feels like this  
  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
Yes, we lost some of our friends. No, not really lost, they are just....... Away and we do not know if we will ever see them again. I hope that sometime in the future we will be able to walk these paths of life together with them again. It's just....... These hopes are melting away more and more each day, like snow in late spring. We could perhaps find Dylan again, but.......... will we ever see Rommie again? Sometimes I want to be able to take her in my arms again and comfort her. It's completely strange for me to have such a close relationship with an android. But then....... she has always been so much more than just that. She was my friend, someone, with whom I could talk freely about anything. My love for you encourages me to go on and to keep the hope that we will find her again some day. Dylan doesn't even know - I'm still looking for her and I always will. Without her this ship is not complete.  
  
It's A-Z, it's chemistry, it's meant to be  
  
It's everything, it's all we need  
  
Just let it be!  
  
It's funny that I became so sentimental. But, on the other hand, it looks like people become weak when they are in love. Weak in feelings, weak in relationships with the ones they love. And this love fills me up completely. I have no place left for ugly thoughts, for hate, for insecurity. When I feel you by my side I'm strong, I feel like I'm able to achieve anything I could possibly wish for.  
  
I wanna let you know  
  
I'll promise, I'll promise  
  
To never let you go  
  
You know, you know  
  
No, I will never leave you. I've been searching for such a long time and finally I've found, what some people look for their entire lives and despair in the moment of death, because they think their lives have been in vain. I guess I am a lucky guy. You know, I was really surprised that a Nietzschean could be so tender! I never thought it would be possible, but it is so. You're the tenderest man I've ever met. And you belong to me!  
  
We can make it good  
  
We can make it right  
  
We can make the shadows turn to light  
  
Boy, when it feels like this  
  
When it feels like this  
  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
We don't need to hurt  
  
We don't need the pain  
  
We can be the sun behind the rain  
  
Boy, when it feels like this  
  
When it feels like this  
  
It's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
Well, Tyr, there is something left what you could do for me. You could help me to find our lost friends again. I can see it in your eyes: you miss them too. You never admit it, but I just know it. You've always named Rommie "ship", but I know, that, deep down inside, you respect her. No, it doesn't make her human, but you have finally accepted her as a person, as a personality. You're mourning, just like I do; and you want to find her, just like I do. Let's simply do what our hearts tell us to do. Would you do it for me? Yes you would! I never asked you this question, but I expect you to argue at first, but not for real. Let us allow the others to enjoy a little bit of our love too. It's enough there for all!  
  
Some kind of love  
  
Some kind of feeling  
  
Some kind of miracle  
  
Yeah, it's some kind of perfect bliss  
  
And only then will I feel complete, only then will I be so infinite happy as I want to be. And besides...... why should we give up before we really started? That's not your way, that's not my way.  
  
When you wake up tomorrow it will be the first thing you'll get to hear. And I just have a feeling, you won't say no. And now....... Sleep peacefully my big small Nietzschean. I will be there when you open your eyes in the morning. I will always be there. 


End file.
